


Homesick

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You're homesick and Carol comforts you.





	Homesick

Carol had seen you around the compound several times.  She had even asked Tony who you were.  “Oh her?  That’s Y/N, she’s one of the new recruits.  She’s training with Natasha and Bucky mostly.”

Carol watched as you fought Bucky, the determined look on your face as you concentrated on blocking his shots.  You were holding your own against the super soldier very well.  Carol was impressed with how well you were doing.

She continued to notice you around the compound, you tended to keep to yourself, but you would join in on conversations whenever someone said something to you.  Carol liked your life and how it lit up your whole face.  She even liked the mischievous glint you got in your eye sometimes when you knew that Sam was planning to pull a prank on Bucky.

It wasn’t until two weeks after you had come to live at the compound that Carol actually talked to you.

You were sitting outside one night looking up at the stars, sniffling.  Carol walked over, “Hello.”

You looked up, surprised that someone else was out here with you.  “Oh hey, Carol.”

“Are… are you okay?”  She asked you.

You gave her a bit of a watery smile, “Just a little homesick.”  You looked back at the sky.  “This is the longest I’ve ever been away from home, so I’m just missing it right now.”

Carol took a seat beside you, crossing her legs as she too gazed up at the sky.  “I understand how you feel,” she said.  “I lived in space for so long that I miss it sometimes, I miss exploring it and seeing what was out there.  I like my life here and my friends, don’t get me wrong.  But there are sometimes when I think about what I could be doing out there when I’m here.”

“Then why not go back to space?”  You asked her, your gaze falling on her profile.

She looked back at you, a small smile on her face, “Because I’m needed here right now.  Space can wait until the world is a bit safer.”

“That’s what we’re here for.  The Avengers, earth’s mightiest heroes,” you said in your best announcer voice causing Carol to laugh at you.

Carol shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe there’s another reason why I’m sticking around for a bit longer.”

“Oh yeah?  What would that be?”

“You,” she said.  You looked at her shocked.  “I really like you, ever since I saw you sparring with Bucky one day.  You had just joined and you were so focused on him, and then your laugh makes me want to laugh.”  She shook her head, “I’m sorry, I just made things awkward.”

“No, you didn’t,” you told her.  “I like you too, Carol.”

“Yeah?”  She asked.

“Yeah,” you responded as the two of you began to lean in closer to one another.

When your lips touched you saw fireworks behind your eyes and you felt electricity shooting through your body, and for a little while you forgot all about your homesickness. 


End file.
